


Just One More Taste

by slashyrogue



Series: Open Veins [2]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Vampire Adam's car breaks down and he's walking towards the unknown when a pair of headlights come into view and he meets the loveliest smelling, rudest human he's ever encountered.





	

If there was ever a time for Adam to be fucking starving right now was not that time. 

Walking in the rain towards god fucking knew where, feet covered in dirt practically up to his knees, and nothing but dirty wild animals coming down this dank road. 

He would never sully his body with animal blood, he’d die of thirst first. 

The car came out of nowhere, a light not far from where he was and Adam flagged them down. 

“Hey! HEY!” 

He shook his arms and the car slowed, stopping almost right where he stood and when he got inside he immediately knew this was a bad idea. 

The man behind the wheel smelled SO good. 

“You should not be standing in roads, waving your arms about, you know? It’s very dangerous and just plain reckless! I could have hit you and then I could have died! You’re horrible!” 

Adam felt his anger rise, almost hissing and showing his fangs but he refrained. 

“Do I look like I was standing there on purpose, idiot?” 

“I am not an idiot, you are the idiot who is….” 

Adam wanted to hiss, wanted to tear this one in two, but instead leaned in and inhaled the smell. The blood in the human sang to his very senses, beckoning for him to taste, and he felt the man stiffen at the closeness but not move away. 

“What are you doing?” 

Adam leaned in even further now, not giving a shit about who could be in the road or see them. “You smell so good.” 

“I…you smell like mud and….” the man mumbled, letting out a long breath, “Perfume. Are you wearing perfume?” 

Adam smiled against his neck. “Cologne? No. That’s just me,” he licked at the skin on the side, “Your name?” 

“Elias.” 

“My name is Adam,” he whispered, “I promise this will only hurt for a moment.” 

The first bite startled Elias, making him groan as Adam tasted everything he had to offer. The blood was a revelation, the taste unlike anything Adam had ever tasted before, and he never wanted to stop drinking. He climbed over and into Elias’s lap, the man’s hands coming to his hips automatically as he felt a familiar stiffening hardness start against his ass. 

Elias was a big boy. 

Adam took his mouth away, licking and still shaking with need. 

“Did you like that?” 

Elias trembled as he tongued down the side of his neck and underneath his chin, fangs grazing just enough to tease. 

“You….you’re a dhampir,” Elias moaned, his grip tightening, “You wish to kill me.” 

Adam laughed, bouncing in his lap and lifting his head to grin. 

“Oh Curly, why would I kill you when I’ve only just started to learn how you taste?”


End file.
